Lost In Time
by MusicAngel98
Summary: After the events of "Party at Castle Varlar", Flynn realizes an easier way to take down the time team, take down the leader. Wyatt and Rufus race against time to get Lucy back and in the midst of it all, will Lucy and Wyatt's feelings finally surface?**I do not own Timeless or its characters.** ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I know I haven't written anything in like forever, but I'm finally getting back into the swing of things. So I have recently become obsessed with the show Timeless and now have a new OTP (like I need more of those) Lucy/Wyatt. They are so amazing together! I saw literally no fanfictions for them or the show in general, so I thought I'd try it out!**

 **If any of you watch the show, you know the amazingness that was "Party at Castle Varlar". I'm a huge Bond fan so seeing him and Wyatt's jealousy was just so perfect!**

 **Anyways, this is like an extended version of that episode! So I hope you all give the show and this story a chance! This story's chapters are going to be short compared to my other stories. That is because this is originally posted on Wattpad. If you want to check out that version and my page, my username is BloodRoseAngel. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief when she was finally back in clothes from 2016. The drowning feeling finally released its hold on her. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Wyatt's blue eyes looking back at her, concern lacing them. "You okay?" He asked softly. After their discussion in 1944, she felt an even stronger connection to him than before.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She answered quietly. He raised an eyebrow at the slight tremor in her voice. "I'm fine."

"Come on. Let me take you home." He urged gently. She simply nodded, having no more energy to argue with him, and followed him to his jeep.

The ride home was silent. Both were lost in their own thoughts. But every once in a while Wyatt would glance at Lucy out of the corner of his eye. He still loved Jessica, and probably always would. But he was feeling something with Lucy that he hadn't felt since his deceased wife had been alive. And he hadn't seen Lucy this shaken up since she saw Lincoln shot right in front of her. It pained him to see her like this. He wanted the Lucy he saw every time they visited a new time period or met one of her historical heroes. The spark in her eyes was the best part of every mission for him.

It was almost the same for Lucy. Yes, every time they got in that machine, it felt like she was back in her drowning car. But Wyatt seemed to calm that feeling in her. Every time she got in (she was always the last one), dressed in some out of time outfit, he would always be there to buckle her seatbelt for her and give her that half smile. It seemed to be the only thing keeping her grounded to the real world. It gave her the security she needed going into these missions. She shortly wondered if Jessica had always felt that safe around him.

All too soon, he reached her address and stopped the car. He heard her mumble her thanks and open the door. She was one foot out the door when he grabbed her hand. She turned back to look at him. "Call me. If you need anything." He said simply.

For the first time that night, he saw a small smile grace her features. "Thank you, Wyatt." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "For everything."

She leaned forward and softly kissed him on the cheek. He froze in the spot with a slight smile. Without a word, she got out of the car. The door slamming brought him out of his daze. She smiled again and waved at him from the sidewalk. He sent her a slight wave before starting the car.

As Lucy watched the car drive out of sight, she couldn't stop the smile on her face. The time missions made her feel like she was drowning but somehow, Wyatt's presence made her feel like the moment that she could breathe again. She sighed and turned to go into the house.

She stifled a scream and dropped her bag onto the grass as she felt the barrel of a gun pressing into her spine. "I was wondering when we'd meet again Ms. Preston." A voice spoke in her ear.

"Flynn." She said through clenched teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"You've interrupted my plans one too many times." He growled. "Now, it's time to take down that little time team of yours." Before she could say a word, he grabbed her arm and pinned it behind her back. "You and I are going to take a little trip. If you try anything, you're going to end up with a bullet in between your eyes. Do I make myself clear?" She nodded mutely. "Good. Now, walk." Slowly, she started walking on shaking legs down the street. On the corner there was a black van and when they approached, the sliding door opened to reveal Flynn's men. "Let's get her out of here."

One of the men stepped out of the van with a syringe in hand. Within a moment, he jabbed the needle into her neck and the world became fuzzy. It only took a few seconds for her entire world to go black.

* * *

Wyatt ran a hand through his hair as he sat in his bed. He could still feel Lucy's lips against his cheek. The minute she did that, he wanted to drag her into the car and kiss her senseless. But he froze. He wasn't expecting her to do something like that.

He smiled but was curious when he saw Lucy's name appeared on the screen. He clicked to answer it, "Lucy?"

"No this is her mother, Carolyn. Is this Wyatt?" A nonfamiliar voice answered.

"Yeah it is." He said unsurely. "No offense, ma'am. But why are you calling me?"

"I didn't know what else to do." She answered in a shaky voice. "Lucy texted me saying she was on her way home, but she never showed up. I tried calling her cell but I found it lying in the grass with her purse." Wyatt sat up straight at the sentence. "I'm scared something happened to her and you were the most called contact so I figured you might know something."

"I hate to say this but I haven't seen Lucy since I dropped her off at your house," he checked the time, "almost an hour ago."

"Oh my God." Carolyn sounded close to tears.

"Stay right there. I'm coming right over." He hung up and threw on a shirt and shoes. He probably broke every traffic law in existence getting to Lucy's but he didn't care.

When he got there, Carolyn was almost in hysterics. "Are you Wyatt?" She asked. He nodded. "Oh God. Please tell me you know what to do."

Before he could answer, his phone rang and he looked to see Agent Christopher calling. He accepted the call. "What do you need?"

 _"It's Flynn."_ Wyatt sighed. He didn't have time to deal with this right now. _"He's got Lucy."_

"What?"

 _"He took Lucy. He sent us a message saying that our 'time team' will finally be done for good."_

"I should've known." Wyatt said through gritted teeth. He ended the call. He turned to see Carolyn looking at him expectantly. "I know who took Lucy," Her eyes became hopeful, "but I don't know where she is."

"Oh God. My poor Lucy." Tears started streaming down her face and Wyatt took her by the shoulders.

"Listen to me. I'm going to find Lucy or die trying." He turned to head to the car and started dialing Rufus' number.

"I don't usually believe people that easily where my daughter is concerned, but I believe you because of that spark." She said suddenly, making him freeze mid-dial. He looked back at her curiously. "It's the same spark Lucy gets when talking about controversial history topics. It comes out when you find something you care about so much you're willing to risk your life for it. Lucy needs that in her life. Call me if there's any updates." With that, she turned and walked back into the house.

Wyatt repeated those words in his head. _Lucy needs that in her life._ He sighed before finishing dialing Rufus' number. _Well I need her in my life._

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that! Please be sure to check out Timeless and my Wattpad account! Until next time!**

 **Quote of the Day: Just because you failed once, doesn't mean you're going to fail at everything –Marilyn Monroe**

 **Song Suggestion: Take Me Home –Pentatonix**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me and my crazy update schedule! I have two other stories on Wattpad so I'm trying to keep up with those as much as this one, but I finally updated! Now, considering what happened in "Watergate" *shudders* I think we all need some LucyxWyatt so onto the chapter!**

* * *

Lucy groaned as she tried to crack open her eyes but it's like her eyelids were made of led. When she finally managed to get them open, she had to blink a few times to focus them. She was in a room with gray walls, no furniture, and a single door as the only exit and entrance. She was lying in a corner with her hands bound behind her. How did she get here? The last thing she remembers was Wyatt dropping her off at home.

It all came back in a flash. Flynn showing up, him holding a gun to her, and the man in the van with the syringe. Flynn had taken her and there was no telling if or when her team would find her. Would they even try? Or would they just replace her with another historian? One that wasn't a bundle of nerves waiting to explode.

 _No. Don't think like that._ She scolded herself. Wyatt and Rufus would never let that happen to her. They'd never let Flynn get away with this. She started struggling against the binds on her wrists.

She stopped when she heard the door creak open. She glared when she saw Flynn stride through it as if nothing was amiss. "I don't think you'll be getting out of those any time soon."

"My team will find me." Lucy insisted.

"You have a lot of faith in that little team of yours don't you?" Lucy clenched her jaw from responding. Flynn came closer and kneeled down to her level. "Maybe not the team but maybe a specific ex-soldier." Lucy avoided his gaze. "Oh this is just too precious. You have feelings for Mr. Logan don't you?" She didn't answer and he let out a small laugh, "Well I suppose it doesn't really matter with him still grieving for his lost wife."

"He has every right to." She said through clenched teeth.

"Ah! Finally getting a response!" Flynn clapped. Lucy rolled her eyes. "That's what gets a rise out of you, huh? Knowing he'll never return your affections..." She cut him off by spitting in his face. "It seems Mr. Logan has taught you a few things." He said while wiping his cheek. The moment seemed to freeze. It was broken when suddenly Flynn grabbed her by the throat. "You'll learn not to make that mistake again." Flynn hissed as she struggled for breath.

He reached behind him and drew a needle from his pocket. "I'll be sure to pass on a message to your team for you." She frantically shook her head before he stuck the needle in her neck and plunged her into darkness once more.

* * *

"Wyatt, stop pacing. You'll cause a draft." Mason chided as he watched the soldier pace back and forth.

Wyatt groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Jiya placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her, Wyatt. I promise." He nodded, thankful for the small bought of comfort. He was going crazy without Lucy here. Suddenly, Jiya's computer lit up. "Guys, Flynn's on the move."

Agent Christopher rushed in, on hearing this. "What's the date?"

Jiya clicked a few keys. "May 19, 1927. What's the significance?"

"These are the times you really miss Lucy." Mason muttered under his breath.

"Got it!" Rufus said looking at his phone screen. "That was one day before Charles Lindbergh took off on the first transatlantic flight. That would make it a major milestone for air travel and America in general. Perfect for Flynn."

"We can only assume he's got Lucy with him." Agent Christopher interjected.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Wyatt commented, already walking towards the costume department.

* * *

 _May 19, 1927_

"Where would Flynn be?" Rufus asked as he and Wyatt walked the streets of 1920's New York.

Wyatt didn't answer, but simply went to the curb to hail a cab. Within a few seconds, a yellow cab pulled up to them. "Roosevelt Field." He instructed the driver once they were in the car. The cabbie nodded and started off. Rufus raised an eyebrow at Wyatt. "What? I did a bit of research before we left. Without Lucy here, someone's gotta pick up the slack."

Rufus gave a slight smile before turning serious. "What do you think he's doing to Lucy?" He asked quietly.

Wyatt sighed. "I don't even wanna think about that. All I know is we're gonna find her and bring her home." Wyatt clenched his jaw, imagining a beaten and bloody Lucy praying for a way out. _Don't worry, Lucy._ He thought silently as if sending a message to her. _I'm gonna get you out of there in no time._

"Why do you seem so stressed about this?" Wyatt looked at him curiously. "I mean, I wanna find her as soon as possible too but you seem to take it to a whole other level."

Wyatt shrugged. "It may shock you to know that I actually have the capacity to care for people. Especially if they're my friends like you and Lucy."

"No this is more than just caring about a friend." Rufus insisted. "It seems like a hell of a lot more." Wyatt avoided Rufus' gaze. Rufus' eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he realized something. "Oh my god. No way. You like her don't you?"

"What? Like her?" Wyatt sputtered. "What are we? Middle-schoolers?"

"You're not even denying it! I should've seen it. The way you acted around James Bond flirting with her, you comforting her after the Abraham Lincoln mission, hell even Judith Campbell picked up on the tension! You two totally have a thing for each other!"

Wyatt scoffed, "I don't have a thing for Lucy." He denied, still avoiding Rufus' gaze. "And even if I did, she doesn't have a thing for me."

"Only a person who has a thing for someone would say that!"

Wyatt scoffed and was about to reply when the cab stopped and the cabbie called, "Here's your stop gentlemen."

Wyatt handed him the cash and they stepped out of the cab. They saw the dirt runway with a few hangars at the end. "The plane Lindbergh uses must be in one of those hangars." Wyatt guessed, "If I was trying to ruin the first transatlantic flight, I'd start with screwing with the plane."

Rufus nodded and they headed to the hangars. There was only 4 hangars so it wasn't long before they found the one they were looking for. The Spirit of St. Louis stood before them in all its glory, ready for tomorrow's historic trip. Only one thing was wrong. The panel to the engine was open. Rufus and Wyatt ran over to the panel. "Flynn's already been here. He messed with the wiring. It's basically rigged for this to explode the minute it's turned on." Rufus said, examining the engine.

"Can you fix it?" Wyatt asked impatiently.

"It's a little old school for me but yeah." Wyatt breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't get so cocky just yet." An accented voice called. Wyatt turned and pulled his gun. He clenched his jaw at the sight of Garcia Flynn holding his own gun at him. He could hear Rufus fiddling with the engine behind him but all his focus was on the man in front of him. "I still have your little historian."

"Where the hell is Lucy, Flynn?" Wyatt shouted.

"Of course. Cause this is the part where I tell you my whole 'evil scheme'." Flynn let out a chuckle, making Wyatt tighten his finger on the trigger.

"Where the hell is she?!"

"Just outright telling you would be no fun. Where's the chase? The tension?" Flynn mocked. Wyatt heard Rufus slam the panel on the engine, signaling he completed it. "Well now that your computer rat is done, I suppose I should take my leave. But before that..." Before anyone could blink, Flynn pulled the trigger and pain exploded in Wyatt's shoulder, forcing him to drop the gun as he covered the bleeding wound with his hand. Rufus rushed over to him as the heard Flynn call, "I'll be sure to tell Lucy you said hello!"

By the time they both looked up, he was gone.

* * *

 _Present Day_

Wyatt wanted to smash his fist through the screen in front of him. They had made it back to 2016, found they were able to keep Lindbergh's flight in history, and got Wyatt's bullet wound patched up. But none of it mattered as Agent Christopher showed them the message Flynn had sent them. It was a single photo of Lucy. She was bound and unconscious in the corner of a gray room with no markings or anything... on the room at least.

Wyatt clenched his fists until the knuckles were whiter than snow at what he saw. Bruises forming on the pale skin exposed, blood dripping from her temple, and the distinct hand prints wrapping around her throat. Only one thought came to his head. _Garcia Flynn, you are a dead man walking._

* * *

 **Yay! I finally updated! I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter and thank all of you guys for sticking with me! Also note, I am not Lucy. I don't know everything about history. So if I screw up with the historical facts, please forgive me. I'm trying my best with what the Internet and my limited middle/high school classes have taught me.**

 **Quote of the Day: Anxiety is the dizziness of freedom –Soren Kierkegaard**

 **Song Suggestion: I'll Fight –Daughtry**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. I had to get this chapter up because... HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE PROMO PICTURES FOR EPISODE 9?! If you haven't, they're on my Tumblr at: timeless- trash. tumblr (Just delete the spaces)**

 **You need to check them out! This might be happening in just 2 freaking episodes! Anyways, since I literally freaked out at the sight of this beautiful picture, I need to get some LucyxWyatt out of my system (like it'll ever be out) So I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

When Lucy came to again, every part of her body hurt. She could see bruises blossoming on her arms and felt the dried blood at her temple. Her throat was killing her, evidence of Flynn's attempted strangling. She could barely move any part of her body without pain. She hated that Flynn and his men had this kind of power over her.

The door opened and she saw Flynn walk in. "You mumble his name in your sleep." She raised her eyebrow at him, "Wyatt. It's quite cute actually." Lucy rolled her eyes but kept quiet. Flynn snorted a laugh, "They did okay keeping Charles Lindbergh's flight on time." Her eyes widened at the thought of them going on a mission without her. "Mr. Logan seemed quite concerned about you." Lucy couldn't help the flutter she felt in her heart at the thought of Wyatt worrying about her. "But it won't last."

"What?" She rasped, her voice strangled from her throat injuries.

"Oh. Isn't it obvious?" He shrugged, "There are only two ways this could end." He held up a finger. "They give up searching for you and get a new historian. Very simple way to go. Or, my personal favorite," he held up a second finger, "I take out that team. Starting with that little soldier you're so fond of."

"Don't touch them!" Lucy shouted. Or tried to. It came out as a raspy whisper with her throat injuries.

Flynn laughed. "That's cute. You actually think you'll be able to do something about it." Lucy struggled against her bonds more than ever. Flynn laughed harder at her actions before turning and leaving the room.

Lucy stopped struggling and let out a small whimper. She felt tears trickle down her face. She couldn't let Flynn hurt either Wyatt or Rufus, Wyatt most of all. She cared for Rufus dearly. He was like a brother to her, but Wyatt... Wyatt was something else. He was the one who kept her from drowning every time that got in the machine. He was the one who helped her and protected her. He was the one she trusted. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat as she came to a shocking realization.

She was in love with Wyatt Logan.

* * *

Wyatt paced one of the conference rooms. He couldn't handle seeing that picture of Lucy any more. It pained him enough to see her shaken up or even in tears after one of their missions. Seeing her like that, bruised and bloody, was a gunshot to the heart. He wanted to kill Flynn 10 different ways for what he did to Lucy. And he was wondering why.

He would be worried if it was Rufus or even Jiya who had been taken, but this was different. Lucy was different. Yes, Jessica will always have a piece of his heart. But they hadn't been connecting almost at all before she disappeared. Most of that was his fault, but still. Lucy though, Lucy was something else entirely.

He had an instinctual urge to protect her. He didn't want anyone to hurt a hair on her head. She was the one who understood what it felt to lose someone who seemed to be their entire world. She kept him from insanity when he was on the edge. She was the one who could see through him like glass.

"Holy crap." He whispered as the realization hit him.

He was in love with Lucy Preston.

As soon as it hit him, his phone chimed with a message and he knew Flynn was on the move. _Time to dig your grave, you bastard._

* * *

Lucy let the tears dry on her face who knows how long after Flynn had left her. She couldn't stop the images of Flynn killing Wyatt and Rufus from coming to her head and they were torturing. Even more so than any beating Flynn or his men could put her through.

She ducked her head and tried to hold back more tears from coming. Her eyes locked on her black flats she'd been wearing since he took her. They were accented with small bows on the toes. Her brain sparked with an idea. It would just take a little effort and some time.

With some wiggling, she curled her feet behind her, right under her bound hands. She bit her lip as she stretched her fingers to tug on the bow on one of her shoes. With a few tugs, the bow snapped off. She held it in her hand and she scooted herself over to the wall right beside the door.

 _Wyatt, you would be so proud._ She thought to herself, _Please, if anyone up there is listening, keep Wyatt safe until I get out of here._

* * *

 _March 25, 1911_

Wyatt and Rufus rushed down the street towards the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory. "If that fire doesn't happen, worker safety laws get set back at least 100 years." Rufus insisted as they turned the corner and the building came in sight.

"Exactly." Wyatt sighed. He pointed towards the factory where a figure could be seen going in. "How much you want to bet that Flynn just went in to stop that woman's cigarette from igniting the place?" Rufus nodded and they both ran down the street to the factory. Before they went in, Wyatt stopped them. "Rufus, I need you to stay here. I can get it but they definitely won't let you through. No offense." He shrugged, used to history's prejudice against his skin color. "Plus, if I don't get out of there before this place goes up, I'm gonna need backup."

Rufus nodded and Wyatt went in. He managed to get in with a bogus story about being one of the women's husband. Using the freight elevator, he managed to catch Flynn just as he was about to enter the 8th floor, the floor the fire started. If what little research he did was correct, they had a little under 10 minutes before the flame started. Flynn had his hand on the key to the locked worker station when Wyatt grabbed him and threw him to the floor. He grabbed him by the collar and forced him against the wall.

"That fire is going to happen, Flynn." Wyatt spat through clenched teeth.

"Really?" Flynn questioned, "You're gonna let 146 people, 123 women die? Especially when you couldn't save your wife? Or little Ms. Preston?"

Wyatt snapped. He threw a punch at Flynn. Flynn grabbed his wrists and threw him across the hall into the wall. Flynn grabbed him by the throat and suddenly... Wyatt smelt smoke. He glanced at his watch. 4:41. The woman's cigarette lit the flame. He needed to get out. He kneed Flynn in the gut and he released his grip. Wyatt mad a mad dash for the stairs and practically ran into Rufus on the street. "Did the flame happen?" Rufus asked.

Just then, a passerby shouted and sent the fire alarm. Rufus and Wyatt looked up to see smoke billowing out of the 8th floor windows. Wyatt checked his watch. 4:45. "Right on time." He said with a slight smile. Somehow, saving history wasn't as rewarding without Lucy. They started heading to the empty field just outside the city where they parked the Lifeboat.

The Lifeboat came into sight but just as they were about to breathe easier, a voice called out, "You really thought I was gonna let you go that easy?" The two turned to see Flynn standing before them, gun held at Wyatt. Wyatt reached for his own but stopped when Flynn said, "I wouldn't, Wyatt. You make one wrong move, I shoot." Wyatt cursed under his breath and raised his hands in the air, Rufus following.

"Aren't you gonna shoot either way?" Wyatt said sarcastically.

Flynn shrugged. "Well, yes. But I like having this power over you."

"Like what you did with Lucy?" Rufus snapped, "You're sick to do something like that to her." Wyatt clenched his jaw, forcing the picture of Lucy to the back of his mind.

"Oh. Is Mr. Logan trying to keep his cool?" Flynn taunted, "I don't know what I could've said or done to make you act this way." He laughed. Wyatt clenched his jaw tighter. "Don't worry. You'll soon know what she's feeling." Both cocked an eyebrow at the statement but before either could say anything, a gun shot rang out and Wyatt sucked in a breath.

"Wyatt!" He heard Rufus call, everything began to get fuzzy and he collapsed onto the floor, red blossoming on the chest of his shirt. The last thing he saw was Rufus hauling him onto his shoulder before everything went black.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! A little bit more drama for you guys! Thank you guys for sticking with my crazy update schedule and any possible errors in writing and/or historical facts. Please don't forget to rate and review!**

 **Quote of the Day: Trust is the first step to love –Munshi Premchand**

 **Song Suggestion: Better Days –Nick Pitera**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry I've kept you guys waiting for so long! My schedule has been crazy! I just finished performing as Clara in the Nutcracker and I still have to take my finals this week but thank you all for sticking with me throughout this whole thing! Hope you all enjoy this update!**

* * *

Rufus bounced his leg nervously as he sat in the waiting room. Wyatt was in surgery for a bullet to the chest. Rufus managed to pull Wyatt into the Lifeboat and get him to the med Bay where they had to transfer him to the hospital for surgery. Now all he could do was wait for any news. He groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Hey." A voice said softly. He looked up to see Jiya with two cups of coffee in her hands. She handed him one and he nodded his thanks. She took the seat next to him before asking, "Any news yet?"

"No." He answered quietly.

She reached forward and gently grasped his hand. "He's gonna get through this. You know that." She said.

"How can you be sure?" He questioned, "You didn't see him, Jiya. All the blood."

"Rufus, he's Wyatt." Jiya argued. She lowered her voice considering they were in public, "He's a Master Sergeant, took a bullet in 1865, and fought with the original James Bond. He's gonna get through this."

Rufus sighed. "I really hope you're right."

Jiya bit her lip and abruptly stood up. "Let's go." Rufus raised an eyebrow at her. "We're gonna find Lucy so when Wyatt does wake up, they can have a big reunion and finally cut that damn sexual tension."

Rufus let out a small smile as he stood up. "At least someone else is noticing it too."

* * *

Lucy groaned as she heard her stomach growl. In the time she had been here, Flynn had given her only bits and pieces of foods. The stiff bow was still clutched in her hand, waiting for the right moment to help her. To keep her cool, she replayed the conversation between her and Wyatt from 1945.

 _Figure out what you're fighting for, and you'll be okay._

She was fighting to get out of here. To get back to her mother and to her team. She needed to get back. If not for them, for herself. She swore if she got out of here, she would tell Wyatt how she feels. No matter if she got rejected.

Her thoughts were broken when the door opened and Flynn sauntered in. She gave him a quick glare before turning away. The bastard didn't deserve to see her like this. "Oh perk up." He said, "You won't have to worry about Mr. Logan anymore."

Lucy's head snapped up when he said this. "What?" Her throat had somewhat healed so her voice was coming back. It still hurt to talk though.

Flynn gave a dark chuckle. "You should be happy. He's with his wife now." He gave her a sickly sweet smile before turning and leaving.

Lucy forgot all about the bow in her hand and her plan for escape. The door slam echoed through the room but all Lucy could hear was the snapping of her heart like twigs. Wyatt was dead? No, it couldn't be. Flynn was just using a new method of mental torture. Well, it was working.

Lucy could already feel her mind racing at the thought of what Flynn could've done. He seemed dead set on tearing this team apart. Is this how he was going to do it? Killing them one by one? She felt sick. All she could hear was Flynn's sinister laugh and all she could see was images of Wyatt's cold and lifeless body.

She could feel hot tears streaming down her face, burning her cheeks like acid. Wyatt can't be dead! She screamed in her mind. This hurt more than when she came home to no Amy. This hurt more than finding out her father wasn't her father. This was losing someone you were so close to falling in love with.

 _No!_ She scolded herself, _He can't be gone! Flynn is just trying to get you._ She kept repeating this in her head, just to try and convince herself it was true.

She took a deep breath and clenched her fist around the bow in her hand. She needed to get out of here. She needed to see Wyatt to truly believe he was gone.

It seemed like hours before one of Flynn's men came back to give her a meager meal that did nothing to help her empty stomach. She barely glanced up at him and noticed the watch on his wrist. It was set to military time so she could see it was close to 1 in the morning. She turned away from him but watched his movements out of the corner of her eye. He didn't waste any time dropping the plate and leaving her. The door was closing and subtly Lucy dropped the stiff bow in its path.

The bow was caught in between the door and the frame, closing it enough to appear locked but leaving it unlocked. **(A/N I know it sounds far-fetched but I have these flats myself and I tested this method with my own door. It actually does keep the door from closing and locking fully so... just a note)** Now she just had to wait. She figured Flynn and his men would be leaving soon. Of course they didn't live here.

From the small crack created by the bow, she could hear movement of Flynn and his men. After what felt like an eternity, the movement died down and she let out a small gasp. This was her chance. She lifted her hips and then her legs to bring her bound hands in front of her. She pushed herself onto her feet and pulled the door open.

The hallway the door lead to was quiet but she tried to move as silently as she could. She got to the warehouse floor where the Mothership was kept and froze. She stood face to face with Anthony. He was the wild card. Flynn or his men? She'd get thrown back in her cell and probably a beating. But Anthony? Who the hell knows what he would do?

Neither of them spoke and the air between them was tense. "Lucy..." Anthony started and Lucy cut him off.

"Anthony, please." She begged, "Rufus seems to believe there is some kind of goodness still in you. And he is one of the smartest men I know. Please, don't make him wrong. Just let me walk out of here. Please."

Anthony sighed. A pained expression was on his face, as if it hurt him to have to make this decision. He took something off the table and roughly grabbed her arm. A jolt of panic ran through her. Was he going to throw her back in the cell? But instead of heading back to the hallway to her cell, he led her out a side door and pushed her into the chill of the night air.

"I'll tell Flynn I was making modifications to the Mothership with my headphones in and didn't see or hear you escape." Lucy's face cracked a relieved smile. He was letting her go! "There's a small town about an hour of walking that way." He pointed down the highway close to the warehouse. "Find someone to help you get the rest of the way back to Mason Industries." He pulled out the knife he grabbed from the table and swiftly cut her ropes, freeing her hands. She rubbed her wrists to get rid of the irritation.

"Thank you." She said, barely above a whisper.

"I may agree with Flynn's ideas about what we do on these missions, but what he did to you was wrong in so many ways." He responded, "Now go."

Without another word, Anthony turned and walked back into the warehouse. Lucy smiled and started her hour long trek down the highway. _If anyone up there is listening_ , she silently prayed, _please let Wyatt be there when I get there._

* * *

 **Okay. So I hope you all enjoyed this and don't forget to check out my finally posted Christmas story, Christmas Charms! It's my annual tradition and if you like Wucy, you'll love the story! And I will be posting a new story from my Wattpad account so be on the lookout for that. Please R &R and I'll see you next time!**

 **Quote of the Day:** **Once you've lived through the worst, you're never quite as vulnerable afterward –Walt Disney**

 **Song Suggestion: I Hate It When You See Me Cry –Halestorm**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys! So I am finally updating! So glad to be getting this off my plate for the next few days! I love writing it but it's Christmas tomorrow so a) I have stuff to do and b) I need to know I can still keep up with stuff. Either way, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy felt as if she had been walking for eternity. The injuries she'd sustained made the walk almost unbearable. But what hurt more was having no idea if Wyatt was alive or not. She was driving herself crazy trying to convince herself he was alive. It was like her mind didn't want to believe it until she saw him living and breathing.

She could see the faint outline of light on the horizon when a car pulled up next to her. Her hands started shaking at the possibilities and readied herself to run as fast as her injuries would let her. She was modestly surprised when a woman around her age stepped out of the car and approached her. "This is probably the weirdest thing I've ever done and could possibly get me killed and/or kidnapped, but are you okay?" The woman asked.

Lucy blinked in surprise. She was so used to having her life on the line that it took her a moment to process the woman was being genuine... as far as she could tell. "Um... yeah. I guess." Lucy answered shakily.

"I don't think so. You look like you've been through the wringer." The woman looked her up and down. "Mentally and physically. I'm not going to hurt you so I'm gonna ask again: are you okay?"

Lucy sighed. This woman was good at reading people. "Not really." She said quietly.

"That's what I thought." The woman nodded. "Do you have somewhere to go?"

Lucy's heart skipped a beat. This could be her chance to get back to Mason Industries and see how Wyatt was. "Um… yeah." Lucy nodded. "Do you know where Mason Industries is?"

The woman looked at her curiously but nodded. "Yeah. It's a couple hours drive from here. We're headed up that way now. We could drop you off on our way if that's what you want?"

Lucy nodded vigorously. "Please. There are some people I need to see." _One specifically._ She added silently.

"Of course." The woman said. "Come on. We'll get you something to eat along the way."

"No that's not necessary." Lucy declined. "I really just need to get to Mason Industries."

"Are you kidding?" The woman scoffed. "You look like you haven't eaten in days." Lucy shrugged with a sheepish smile. The woman's eyes grew and she put a hand over her heart. "Oh you poor thing." She nodded towards the car. "Come on. We'll stop at a drive through and get you something." Lucy just sighed and nodded, not having any more energy to argue. She went to the car and slid into the passenger seat. The woman stuck out her hand after buckling her seatbelt. "I'm Madison by the way. You can call me Madi."

Lucy shook her hand with a smile. "Lucy." She responded. She could finally get a good look at the woman. Her hair was dyed blood red, but she could see the brunette roots at the crown of her head and it was tied into a loose side braid, falling just past her breasts. She had hazel eyes with more green than brown set in fair skin.

"Mama?" A small voice called from the backseat, interrupting Lucy's thoughts. She looked back and saw a young girl, no older than 5 or 6, obviously waking up from sleep. She had Madi's fair skin and brunette hair but had chocolate brown eyes. She was clutching a stuffed Beast toy from Beauty and the Beast.

"That's my daughter, Danielle." Madi answered Lucy's unasked question. She started the car as she spoke to the little girl. "It's okay, Danny. You can go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get something to eat."

Danielle wasn't deterred. She sat up and cocked her head at Lucy as they pulled out back onto the highway. "Who're you?" She asked shyly, clutching her Beast closer to her.

"This is Lucy." Madi responded as she drove. "She needs our help getting somewhere so she's gonna be with us for a few hours."

"But daddy says not to talk to strangers." Danielle argued.

"Yes but daddy isn't here." Lucy noted the bitter tone in her voice. "And wouldn't a Disney princess want to help her?"

Danielle thought this over and nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Danielle." Lucy said sweetly.

Danielle scooted up in her seat and reached forward, curling a finger through a lock of Lucy's limp and matted hair. "You have pretty hair." She noted, "It's short and dark, like Snow White's." Lucy smiled. She probably looked horrible so it was nice to know she wasn't Medusa.

Madi glanced at the backseat mirror before going back road and speaking, "If you're going to stay awake and upright, you better put that seatbelt on missy."

Danielle huffed but sat back and obediently put on her seatbelt. "Do you like Snow White?" Lucy asked, changing the subject.

Danielle nodded enthusiastically. "She's my second favorite Disney princess!" She said happily.

"Let me guess, your first favorite is Belle?" Lucy smirked. Danielle nodded and hugged her Beast tight. "She's my favorite too."

Danielle clapped and Madi let out a little giggle. "I wanna find a prince charming one day and save him just like Belle does." Danielle said, playing with her Beast. Lucy smiled. She loved knowing that little girls didn't believe they needed a prince to save them. "Do you have a prince charming, Lucy?"

This question stopped Lucy short. Technically she didn't but only one person came to her mind. Wyatt. He was as close to a modern day prince charming as you could find. She blinked out of her thoughts to see Madi raising an eyebrow at her while still keeping her eyes on the road. "In a way." Lucy answered. Danielle seemed okay with that answer and went back to playing with her Beast. Lucy turned to Madi. "Do you have a cellphone I can borrow?"

Madi nodded with the tiniest smirk. "In the glove compartment." Lucy breathed a sigh of relief and opened the glove box to find an iPhone. "Need to call that 'in a way' prince charming of yours?" Danielle let out a giggle.

Lucy just smiled and shook her head in amusement. She was lucky she had Wyatt's number memorized from all the times she called him late at night to talk through issues. She quickly punched in the number and held the phone to her ear, anxiety growing with every ring. Finally, the line clicked but her heart shattered when she heard, _"Please leave your message after the tone."_

She ended the call and tried to hold back a sob. Tried... and failed. Madi glanced at her concerned and Danielle cocked her head in confusion. "Why are you crying, Lucy?" Danielle questioned.

Lucy took a deep breath and wiped away some of her tears. "It's nothing, Danielle." She assured.

"Honey, you're sobbing." Madi pointed out. "You can't just pull that 'it's nothing' ish." Lucy cracked a small smile at the child safe cursing. "Now what's wrong?"

"Mama says princesses only cry when their heart breaks." Danielle noted.

Lucy thought that over for a moment. "Yeah. I guess that's still true." She nodded. "The man who did all this to me," She gestured to all her injuries, "may have just taken away someone I care a lot about."

Silent tears streamed down her face and she quickly tried to wipe them away.

"Your prince charming?" Danielle asked, oblivious as a small child could be.

She nodded. "Yeah. My prince charming."

Danielle smiled slightly. "If he's your prince charming, he's not gone. He's just waiting for you to save him. Like Beast waited for Belle to break the spell and live happily ever after together."

Lucy gave a watery smile. Madi shot her a sympathetic look before going back to driving. The car filled with silence as Lucy thought only one thing: _if only this was a fairytale._

* * *

 **Whew! Finally got this updated! Sorry it took me a while. I've been working on my novel a lot lately and it's taking up a lot of my time. But thanks for sticking with my crazy schedule. Don't forget to R &R please! Merry Christmas and see you next time!**

 **Quote of the Day: Not like this. He wanted it to be real –Suzanne Collins**

 **Song Suggestion: As Long As There's Christmas –Beauty & the Beast: An Enchanted Christmas (fitting and it's been stuck in my head all day)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. I feel like I say this way too much, but I am so sorry for not updating sooner! School has been driving me nuts (I have to make a dress for a project) and I've had the worst writing slump! I hate myself for not pushing myself to update but I hope you all can forgive me! If not, maybe a new chapter will make it all better? Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy could hear Danielle's soft snores from the backseat, her having fallen asleep a few moments ago, still clutching her Beast close to her chest. Lucy felt somewhat jealous of the little girl. She hadn't known true and utter heartbreak yet. She prayed that the sweet little princess never had to experience what she was.

Madi glanced at Lucy out of the corner of her eye and saw her wiping off the silent tears streaming down her cheeks. "You wanna talk about this 'prince charming' of yours?" She asked gently.

"His name's Wyatt and... I'd rather not talk about what happened right now." Lucy answered shakily. Madi nodded, completely understanding. "What about you and Danielle's dad? What happened there?"

Lucy noticed how Madi's grip on the steering wheel tightened until her knuckles turned white. "I came home one day to find him in bed with our next door neighbor, who is married by the way. He claims it was a mistake but I've smelled her cheap perfume on his shirts. It wasn't one-time. Danny's the best thing that's ever happened to me but I've taken every precaution to keep that bastard out of her life."

"I'm so sorry." Lucy said, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't be. Danny and I are doing amazing." Madi smiled, her grip loosening. "I have a great, steady job, and she gets to have as normal a childhood as she can."

"That's great." Lucy smiled. A moment of silence passed before she spoke, "Wyatt was the one keeping me sane." Madi looked at her curiously. "I got a new job, it's how we met, and my life's taken a 180. Sometimes I feel like I'm about to snap but somehow when I walk into work and see him there or call him at 2 am and he miraculously answers, I know at least one thing isn't gonna change."

Madi let out a small smile. "Well... I hope for your sake and his, Danielle's right about him waiting for you." Lucy bit back a response. "He seems amazing for you and I think any man who makes you feel like that is the luckiest man in the world."

Lucy smiled. She hadn't known this woman for long but she was already becoming a close friend. "And Madi, I know out there somewhere there is a man who will treat you like the queen Danielle believes you are."

"Well..." Madi trailed off. Lucy raised an eyebrow teasingly, "There is this one guy."

There was a pause and Lucy lightly slapped her on the arm. "You cannot just leave it at that! Tell me!"

"Okay. His name is Alex." Even the mention of his name brought a smile to her face. Lucy smirked. "He lives in the apartment across from me and Danny. He's sweet and he makes sure me and Danny are eating and doing okay. I kinda like him."

"That's great!" Lucy smiled. "You should go for it!" Madi shrugged. "You really should. He seems really good for you and Danielle." Madi rolled her eyes but Lucy could see the blush forming on her cheeks in the growing light. Maybe they could both find their prince charmings.

* * *

Lucy smiled at Madi as they stood outside the car in front of Mason Industries. Madi helped Danielle out of the car and the little girl immediately ran to wrap her arms around Lucy's legs. After a moment of shock, Lucy stooped down and embraced the girl.

"Danielle," Lucy pulled away, "never lose this strength inside you. You have the courage of all the princesses combined. Never let anyone tell you otherwise okay?"

Danielle nodded. "I'll miss you, Lucy." Lucy nodded in agreement. "Now your prince is waiting."

Lucy let out a laugh as she stood and turned to Madi. Without a word, she pulled the brunette-turned-redhead into a tight hug. "Take care of yourself, Madi."

"You too, Lucy." Madi pulled out of the hug. "Make sure to call me when you recover. Even if it's over video chat, I want to meet this Prince Wyatt of yours."

Lucy laughed and rolled her eyes. "Only if you agree to call me when you ask out that Alex of yours." Madi blushed. "And same. I want to meet this man."

Madi nodded with a smile. "Of course." Madi helped Danielle back into the car. She and Lucy hugged one last time before she got into the car and pulled away.

Lucy watched the car disappear before turning to Mason Industries. She took a deep breath and started walking to her team's building. _I'm finally home._ She thought.

* * *

Rufus groaned and slammed his head down on the desk. He and Jiya were no closer to finding Lucy and there had been no news on Wyatt. He felt Jiya rub his shoulder comfortingly. She couldn't imagine what was going through his head right now. He was running himself ragged trying to get both Wyatt and Lucy back to them.

His phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. He was about to decline it but she snatched it up, clicking the accept button. "Hello?"

 _"Hello, is this Mr. Rufus Carlin?"_ A voice said on the other line.

"This is a friend. Who is this and what is this about?"

 _"This is Mercy Hospital."_ Jiya's eyes widened. _"Mr. Carlin requested to receive news about Wyatt Logan's condition."_

Jiya's heart sped up. "One moment." She started shaking Rufus. "Rufus, it's the hospital. They have news on Wyatt!"

Rufus shot right up and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" Pause. "Yes this is him." Pause. His smile grew but then faded slightly. "Really?" Pause. "Okay. Thank you so much."

He hung up the phone. Jiya looked at him desperately. "Well?" She pressed.

"He survived." Jiya let out a cheer. "They said if the bullet had hit 3 inches to the left, he would've been dead."

She looked at him curiously. "Then why aren't you celebrating?"

"Because it was so close, they had to put him in a medically induced coma for him to recover."

Jiya slapped his arm, "So what? Medically induced coma patients always come out of it. He's gonna be okay!" Rufus thought for moment before throwing his arms around her waist and spinning her around.

"Rufus? Jiya?" A voice called behind them.

They turned and their jaws dropped to the floor. "Lucy?!" They both shouted.

Lucy cracked a small smile at the two. She waved slightly at them. "How... how are you here?" Rufus stuttered.

"I escaped." She answered simply.

Jiya looked her up and down. "Not without a few bruises. We need to get you to the hospital."

"Not until I see Wyatt." Lucy insisted. Rufus and Jiya froze at the statement. "Where is he?"

"Lucy, the thing is..." Rufus trailed off, not knowing what to say. How were they supposed to explain he nearly died at the hands of the same man who tortured her?

"Oh my God." Lucy breathed. Her eyes filled with tears. "He was telling the truth, wasn't he?" They looked at her curiously. "Flynn shot Wyatt."

"How did you know?" Jiya asked quietly.

"He told me." Lucy answered just as quietly. "I thought he was just trying to mess with my head or maybe even torture me but I just... didn't want it to be real." Her voice broke on the last word.

"Lucy, at least let us get you to a hospital." Jiya insisted, knowing her health was just as important to Wyatt as to herself. Lucy didn't say a word but allowed Jiya to take her arm and lead her to the med bay.

* * *

 **Okay. So just to be clear: Lucy doesn't know about Wyatt's coma. She believes he's dead. Got it? Okay. Either way: hooray to me for finally getting my act together and updating! I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to R &R!**

 **Quote of the Day: People deserve happiness, even if they don't think they do. We deserve this. Everyone is created equally and we deserve respect, everyone does. If we stand strong in our beliefs and our views and don't doubt them, the world would be a greater place –Dan DeLuca**

 **Song Suggestion: If I Die Young –The Band Perry**


End file.
